At least five million people in the United States and fifty million people worldwide suffer from epilepsy. Of these, thirty percent or more have poorly controlled seizures, a condition known as refractory epilepsy, despite treatment with medications and surgery. For most epilepsy sufferers selecting the anti-epileptic drug(s) and dosages that minimize seizure rate and side effects, while maximizing quality of life, requires a long trial and error process. When drug regimens are changed, the patient is hospitalized for several days of twenty-four hour monitoring to determine seizure rate under new medications. Once out of the hospital, seizure tracking relies on self-reporting by patients and their families if available, often taking form of seizure diaries. Unfortunately, many patients are unable to determine or remember that they have had a seizure, leading to underreporting of seizure rates by fifty percent or more. While seizures can be accurately diagnosed using electro-encephalography (EEG) synchronized with video monitoring, such “video-EEG” monitoring is expensive, not portable, and requires expert operation and review to identify seizures. This limits video-EEG to the inpatient setting, although most seizures occur outside this setting. These factors hinder efforts to assess whether new therapeutic regimens actually reduce seizure rates.